


royal treatment

by waltz (choke)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Hook-Up, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choke/pseuds/waltz
Summary: It's not like Yuri hates any of the people he's ended up hanging out with on a daily basis. It's just that there hasn't really been anyone new for years and the fact that he's not really into any of them hasn't changed at all from when he was a young teen. He doesn't want to fuck Mila as much as she playfully flirts with him, Georgi is just gross, Victor isn't even here anymore and the few other people he interacts with he doesn't particularly click with either. He has a few people he's friendly with abroad, but who wants anything to do with long distance?He didn't always care about it, but now that he's getting older, his curiosity is getting burningly intense. It's just the kind of curiosity that his hand can't satisfy. At home alone in his bedroom, he thinks he has a solution: an app for his smartphone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote a lot of this before ep 10 aired, so that's why there's no Otabek mentions! Please enjoy.

It's not like Yuri _hates_ any of the people he's ended up hanging out with on a daily basis. It's just that there hasn't really been anyone new for years and the fact that he's not really into any of them hasn't changed at all from when he was a young teen. He doesn't want to fuck Mila as much as she playfully flirts with him, Georgi is just gross, Victor isn't even here anymore and the few other people he interacts with he doesn't particularly click with either. He has a few people he's friendly with abroad, but who wants anything to do with long distance?

He didn't always care about it, but now that he's getting older, his curiosity is getting burningly intense. It's just the kind of curiosity that his hand can't satisfy. At home alone in his bedroom, he thinks he has a solution: an app for his smartphone.

Yuri has never created any kind of dating or hook-up site profile before, so he plays it safe. Every field gets filled out to the best of his ability and completely by the book. He omits a few details, like his full name. He obscures a few others, like what he does for a living-- it lists him as a "professional athlete". It's all pretty self explanatory, but the one thing that should be most obvious gives him pause. Profile picture. If he posts a picture of his face, well, there's no way that'll go unnoticed for long. Some fan would find it and send it to him on Twitter or something fucked up and public, and then his reputation would go down the drain. He can see the tabloid headlines even from here, so there's really no other option than to make it impossible to tell. How, though? He has to be careful. Well, he can put on nondescript clothing. He could also just completely crop out his face and put up a picture of his body only.

That begs another question, however-- would anyone message someone without a face picture?

He swallows. He'll hopefully find out soon. But he decides that since he's not showing off his face, he'll have to flaunt his body. He's proud of what he can do and how he looks, and there's bound to be someone hornier than even him. Someone who thinks to himself, "If he's ugly, at least his body is nice". He'll be in for a nice surprise when he sees that he's not. So Yuri takes off his shirt and takes a picture in his bathroom. He thinks it looks great for a bathroom selfie-- he caught a good angle, showing off his lithe silhouette and subtle muscle definition. Totally hot. He's bound to attract attention with this.

Uploading the picture and filling in the final blanks, all he can do really is wait around for a message. And he does wait-- he lets his mind wander, thinking about what kind of guy he hopes messages him and who he hopes to avoid. He's flicking through other people's profiles, thinking to himself with an embarrassed scowl that he wrote more in his bio than half these people, when the first message arrives.

`nice picture, where'd you find it?`

Yuri scowls. The guy isn't even in Moscow-- he's across the country. He doesn't bother acknowledging him, and continues to flick through profiles. He gets a few more messages that bug him and a few that are from people he's not particularly interested in fucking. Overall? It's disappointing. He thought he was going to find somebody almost instantly.

The evening passes and morning arrives. And then a few more days pass, and more, and Yuri almost forgets about the whole thing as an embarrassing, horny whim when it occurs to him to check just one last time before deleting the damn thing and moving on with his heterosexual life. There's a pile of messages. Forty two of them. The thing is... it's not all from different people. Nothing that exciting. It's split up unevenly between three guys. Yuri wonders to himself, did he get attacked by a spam bot or something? What the fuck is going on? But as he checks through the single messages from the first two guys, he realizes the third is an actual person. An actual person who sent him exactly forty messages of dirty talk and at least ten photos in varying states of undress.

He's like him. No face in any of his photos. But Yuri has the same thought he wondered if other people would have: his body is nice, trim and toned, so it's excusable if his face is ugly. His thick, cut cock more than makes up for it. Looking over his shoulder, he's glad no one is lurking behind him as he stretches out at the rink. Maybe checking the app here wasn't a great idea; he's sure he's as red as a bowl of borscht. But the guy is apparently only visiting Moscow. So he should probably respond quick-- he's painfully interested. He just tells him he forgot to check the app and that he should settle down... and how about they hook up sometime soon? ;)

Mila is suddenly walking towards him, and Yuri panics. He ends up turning off his phone entirely, nearly dropping the damn thing, and she gives him a weird look. The rest of practice is a little stiff.

When he's alone in the locker room, he turns the phone back on. Twelve messages. Apparently he'll have to get back to him about his plans for the weekend, but maybe Saturday night. This guy is really into him, isn't he? It gives him a rush. There's something fun about getting a complete stranger to want him so badly with just a single photo and a few messages. He's never experienced anything like it before. So when he reads the request for another picture, he indulges him fully. He's here to change, might as well. He doesn't send a full on picture of his dick just yet-- he wants to tease him-- but he yanks his pants down enough that his hipbones are clearly visible, enough that his pelvic muscles paint a _hopefully_ seductive picture. And of course, he's shirtless. That looks pretty good. Yuri likes to think he's a master of the art of the selfie, but he's not sure of sexy ones. He's also careful to get the lockers in the background, as if trying to prove that he's really an athlete. After he hits submit, the response is almost instant and incredibly vulgar. He wants to see more, apparently, and ah. There's a picture of his hard dick to prove it. That was fast. Probably best not to look at this here-- the whole thing is leaving him feeling a whole lot of _something_ , and the hit of vulgar sexuality isn't helping one bit.

At home, he's free to blush and stare at the pictures all he wants. Settling onto his bed, he doesn't waste any time. Grinding his palm against the head of his cock while he scrolls through the various pictures, he tries to picture what the hook up would look like. Soon, he's thinking about what it'd feel like. His hands aren't dainty like his own, so how would they feel across his body? Would he touch him firmly or gently? Yuri wants him to be a little rough with him-- he wants him to know exactly what he's doing and make him feel helpless with pleasure. He wants to be shown the ropes by someone more experienced. Yuri exhales shakily, slipping his hand under the waistband of his pants. He teases himself through his underwear a bit longer, pushing himself until he leaks profusely, and only then does he pull himself out. He photographs himself and sends it over. There's a delay in response, but that's fine-- he's busy when the message pops up anyways. He doesn't even read it. Instead, Yuri strokes himself purposefully, wondering what someone else's mouth would feel like on his dick. He thumbs over his slit, smearing precum down the shaft, squeezing himself just slightly as he twists upward, breath coming in quick pants as he edges closer. His eyes stay glued to the last picture of the guy's dick. His imagination gets more fragmented, much more scattered as he gets closer and closer-- he thinks about sucking dick, thinks about the taste of cum, being held down and fucked, the slick sound of a dick working in and out of him-- and he comes just like that.

He goes for his tissues and after cleaning his hands up, lazily checks the message. This Saturday at a gay club across town. It's a date.

\---

They agreed to each wear a distinctive piece of clothing to identify the other. "Just look for the guy in the leopard print jacket". The guy was kind of a ditz-- he replied to that with "me-ow". But Yuri at least knows he's looking for a taller guy with a bedazzled maple leaf baseball cap. He'd sent a picture of it-- it's not exactly typical, but it's painfully _tourist_.

The only thing is that Yuri hasn't grown much since he was 15 and the place is pretty crowded. It's hard to look for him when he can't see over most people's heads, and people are moving in and out of the club pretty fast. He hadn't expected it to be so damn busy here. Should he go inside?

Just as he wonders that, it happens. The worst possible thing that could ever happen, that is-- he hears the voice of someone he _knows_. Someone he _hates_ , to be exact-- the one person who has most consistently gotten the better of him, the one person who pisses him off the most.

Jean-Jacques Leroy.

"Yuri? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

JJ certainly doesn't sound like someone who's been caught red handed at the gay bar. It's such an innocuous question, but it makes him feel like he could die on the spot. Turning in the direction of his voice, Yuri tries to keep himself somewhat composed. "Good question. You can start us off."

No reply. Both of them stare the other down. It's for a simple reason. They've just both realized something very, very important. Yuri is wearing his fake fur coat-- just as he'd promised his date he would. And JJ is doing the exact same thing.

Wait, what?

JJ is wearing the rhinestone encrusted monstrosity. The maple leaf tourist cap. The hat Yuri has a picture of on his phone. He's his date. They're both here for the other. Yuri has never believed anything less in his entire life. _What are the chances_?

Yuri isn't the one to break the silence-- JJ does, laughing heartily, stepping over to him and patting his shoulder. He's too in shock to shake him off. "Yuri! I should've known. Come on, come on. Let's go get a drink."

"Huh? The hell? Why should I go anywhere with you?" The sound of JJ's voice is rousing him back from the depths of shock. He can feel his face heat up as it dawns on him that he's sent a picture of his cock to this clown. "I'm going home."

"Awww. Don't play so hard to get." JJ has this stupid smirk on his stupid face, and Yuri realizes he should shake him off. So he does. JJ just looks even more amused by it, like he's dealing with a mischievious kitten. He holds his hands up in that universal gesture of surrender, but the guy sure isn't giving up. "You sure weren't earlier. What's with the change of heart?"

He wants to disengage and actually make good on his promise-- the next bus should come soon-- but JJ continues saying things that make it impossible to leave it at that. "Fuck off! I didn't know it was you!"

JJ seems almost thoughtful as he replies. "Does that mean I've seen a side of you no one else has?"

"Shut _up_. I'm going."

And Yuri fully plans on doing that. He starts walking off, but JJ calls out to him. He's so damn persistent. "You should really come have a drink. You can delete the pictures off my phone that way." The glare he shoots him as he stomps back could wilt anyone else, but JJ is completely unaffected. He must be too stupid. "Another change of heart! It sure is great to be king!"

"Seriously? You just blackmailed me. Come on, you idiot, we're getting stared at."

Though his life is rapidly spiraling out of control, Yuri manages to keep from blowing up completely. He grabs JJ by the sleeve and half drags him inside.

First impression: this place would probably have been really fun with _anyone_ other than JJ. The music is incredibly loud but somehow manages not to be ear-splitting. And since the place is packed, the people are loud, too. There's so much going on that Yuri has to pause a second to take it all in. Beside him, JJ is trying to get his attention. Annoying. He can see the dopey fucking grin on his face and instantly, everything cool about this is ruined. His eyes flick down to his sleeve, and Yuri releases him like he's touched something foul.

"You've never been anywhere like here before."

Ugh. "So?"

"You should try to enjoy it, Yuri! It's not every day you get to go out for drinks with an Olympic gold medalist."

Ohhh, he went there. Winning silver to JJ's gold _yet again_ still stings. Gritting his teeth, Yuri practically hisses at him. " _Come on._ We're going to the bar and we're sitting down and you're going to delete those pictures."

But JJ can't just be the guy to swoop in and take the medal that he should have been able to win. He's got to be an asshole about it and find it all hilarious. If he wasn't sure it'd get them thrown out he'd deck him one right this second. "Whatever you say, princess."

Yuri hardly hears him-- he's already stomping away to the bar. When he gets there, JJ shortly behind, he's left squinting at the blackboard with prices and names of drinks. What is half this shit? Yuri has no idea. And JJ seems to catch onto that, because he's placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him a 24 karat smile. "Don't worry. Let me handle this." Swapping from English, JJ calls out in accented Russian. "Hey barkeep! Over here." He's rude and embarrassing, but what else is new? Yuri doesn't really care what he gets, so he takes whatever he passes him. But of course it's pink. There's no way JJ would get him anything else. Sipping it warily, it at least tastes good. A little strong, but it shouldn't matter.

They find a corner booth. Yuri sits on one side, and... JJ slides in next to him. He kicks at his shin. "What the fuck are you doing? Sit over there."

"Don't you want to watch me delete the pictures?"

Ugh. Yes, he does. He's got him there. "Whatever. Just don't get too comfortable."

A moment of silence passes where JJ looks at him, and then he's getting comfortable. He leans back and grins at him, seeming way too in his element. "You been practicing?"

"Huh? Are you stupid? Of course I have been."

"I just heard you're working on a new program. Can it beat mine?"

He is. He thinks it really plays to his strengths and how he's grown over the years, so he's excited to unveil it in competition. "Without a doubt." But the thing is that there's only one place that's hinted towards it, and... "Do you follow my instagram, or something?"

"I gotta keep up with my many rivals, you know?" He winks.

Yuri sets his glass down heavily. "I'm not your rival. You have to matter to be my rival. What's your account?"

"Feisty. You gonna follow me back? I'll link you on the app--"

"-- _Hell_ no. I'm going to block you, and I'm deleting that app."

JJ is impossible to faze. He just grins wider, and leans one arm on the table as he faces Yuri. "I guess you don't need it anymore."

He feels his face screw up in distaste and takes a big gulp of his drink. The sooner he can get out of here, the better. "Get your phone out."

To his surprise, JJ actually obeys. He fiddles with it for a second in silence, then holds it up. But the thing is, he holds it up a little higher than makes sense for showing the deletion of some pictures. It's far too late to stop anything from happening when Yuri realizes: the sound of the camera is impossible to miss even with the loud music. They've officially taken a selfie together. "You should have smiled," JJ is saying as he looks at it, turning the phone to show him. Yuri responds the only way he knows how and snatches the damn thing from his large Canadian hands. He sure managed to capture the exact moment it hit him. JJ isn't trying to get his phone back, so-- whatever. He taps back a few times and goes through his files. His many, many files.

"How many pictures of yourself do you take a day?" And why doesn't JJ delete the blurry reject selfies? Why are there so many of his dick? He could free up so much space if he just... deleted these. God, there are hundreds of them. Yuri pulls a face, as though that'd keep him from getting flustered.

"Whenever I think I look good, I take a picture or two." JJ sounds surprisingly serious about that. Yuri glances up, and rolls his eyes when he realizes he's grinning confidently. "You're blushing."

He knows he is, and he hates it. He's just out of his depth completely-- it's not like he has any experience, and looking at amateur porn while sitting closely with the pornstar in question is kind of embarrassing. "You're vain."

"I'm just very confident," JJ tells him, and his voice hits a decidedly flirtatious note. Yuri can't put his finger on why, but it sends a thrill up his back. All of this is really a little bit overwhelming. He's too close and he can feel the heat of alcohol coursing through him and his throat is dry. He flicks through the pictures a little bit faster, and then-- _there they are_. He deletes them in a hurry, and tosses the phone back into his lap like he's disgusted. He's relieved to get them off his phone, but deeply and suddenly embarrassed by the realization that he really did send them to him. But as he's thinking that, JJ makes a bold move-- he puts a hand on Yuri's knee, and Yuri jumps in response. "You're a virgin, right?"

"Why the hell are you asking me something like that all of a sudden?" Yuri is surprised his voice manages to come out right-- his heart is pounding, and he's sure there's no way he's anything but bright red. He knocks JJ's hand off his leg and goes for his drink, stiffening up his posture and curling away from him.

"You don't have to be shy." JJ is going for his drink too, apparently having decided on not pushing his luck. "I guess everyone's different. You're just a late bloomer."

This is completely uncharted territory for Yuri, so all he can do is blindly feel his way through it. No one has ever been so gutsy with him before. "What are you trying to get at? You're not _deflowering_ me, if that's what you're after." Even as he says one thing, he's thinking about the opposite. It's not like JJ is ugly, he's just got a bad personality, and it's also not like he'd have to see him often--

No. What is he thinking? It's JJ. He showed up wearing a sparkly maple leaf baseball cap and hasn't taken it off this whole time. He'd be twice as insufferable at competitions if they fucked.

"I'd give you the royal treatment," JJ says, grin springing back to his face. Of course he's trying to fuck him. What else could it be? "You could even wear my crown."

"The hell does that mean?"

"As a king--"

"-- you're not a king," he spits out, and reaches for the hat. He tosses it on the seat across from them and finishes his drink, slamming it on the table. "You're ridiculous."

JJ pauses, almost uncharacteristically thoughtful, before flashing him another grin. He could punch him, but... "Do you want another drink?"

He surprises himself with the answer he blurts out. "Get me something that isn't pink."

"You got it, princess." JJ doesn't need to be told twice, and winks at him before leaping off the booth to get his drink.

Yuri is left alone, feeling exasperated and confused. He doesn't know why he said yes. Should he just take off while he's distracted? Should he just... completely ditch this disaster of a situation? Something makes him stay, and it's not something he's fully ready to admit. Maybe it's desperation, maybe it's the memory of the risque pictures, maybe it's the promise of a "royal treatment". It's most likely a mixture of all three. He knows he's a lightweight, so he hopes the liquor will be enough of an excuse. JJ returns with the drinks soon, obviously not dawdling, and clearly watches for Yuri's reaction to it. It's a bright red color.

Tasting it... "Cherry." Really? He hopes he can convey just how unamused he is through the flat look he gives him.

"Not a fan?" He winks, cheeky. "I thought the cherryboy would--"

Of course. It really was intentional. Yuri is embarrassed to have it brought up again. "Do you hear yourself talk? Shut up."

"You're the one who wrote it on his profile," JJ says. "You're lucky if you didn't get a bunch of weirdos instead of a gentleman like me."

"None of the others sent me pictures," he says dryly, sipping at the drink. Jab or not, it's tasty. "Gives me the creeps."

"They got your attention, though, didn't they?"

Yuri has no reply to that. JJ got him, and he set himself up for it. "Shut up." JJ laughs at how Yuri mutters it out, but it doesn't feel like a jeer. For the first time tonight, they lapse into silence. It isn't uncomfortable at all. It feels natural.

Yuri is drinking too fast, and he can feel it go straight to his head. So maybe it isn't surprising that he doesn't knock his hand away when JJ goes again to place his hand on his knee. It makes his heartbeat speed up, and he finds himself unable to look at him. JJ slowly trails his fingers to his inner thigh, and Yuri tries his damnedest to keep his face neutral. He's embarrassed to be doing this in public with the one guy he never thought he'd ever have any interest in. He's embarrassed his reactions are so plainly virginal. It pisses him off in equal measure. As his hand rises higher, Yuri grabs his wrist. JJ squeezes his leg, but takes the hint.

"Should we go somewhere else?" His voice is low, quiet, and has lost some of its normal edge. Yuri isn't sure how to respond, so he's silent for a long moment. Does he really want to? The hand on his leg is warm and broad and strong. He decides that he does want to, but he doesn't want to deal with the consequences of it.

"On one condition." Turning to look at him, JJ perks up visibly. Yuri rolls his eyes. "This is going to be a _complete secret_ , and don't count on it happening again."

As obviously into him as he is, JJ doesn't even seem to think. He just brings Yuri's hand up to his mouth and lays a kiss on his knuckles. "Anything you want."

Yuri makes a face and smacks his jaw with the back of his hand. "Do you think you're fucking Prince Charming, or something? Knock it off, it's gross."

JJ just laughs, getting up from the booth.

\---

The two of them catch a cab and head back to JJ's hotel room. Though JJ doesn't seem to feel the same way, Yuri finds it tense. He's nervous, and he hates that. It makes him feel totally stupid. Was this really a good idea? He doesn't have an answer for that. Everything feels a little bit scary-- the unfamiliar parts of town, the fact that it's getting pretty late, and how he feels sluggish and sick from the liquor. He thought the drinking would settle his nerves and give him an excuse for making a potentially bad decision, but it's just tied his stomach in knots instead. Figures.

They get into the hotel room, and as they're kicking off their shoes, JJ pauses oddly with his back turned to him. It's annoying and makes his anxiety spike all at once. " _What_?" Yuri is pushing his hostility to the point where it feels unnatural even to him, but it's better than actually seeming nervous.

JJ turns to him, looking a little distressed. Yuri braces for whatever it is, and then-- "I forgot my hat at the bar."

He can't believe this guy. He made him worry for nothing. "Who cares about the hat. It wasn't cool at all."

"It was too! It was a prototype. A JJ Style original."

Christ. Did he really agree to fuck this idiot? This is going to be something he regrets, isn't it? "Shouldn't you be focusing on something else, dumbass?"

JJ's eyes widen, and he breaks out into a cocky smile. "You're right. I can get another hat." He's approaching now, and Yuri's heartbeat spikes. It's hard to keep his scowl fixed in place, but he thinks he manages pretty well. Even as he goes to take Yuri by the chin, he glares at him, and he's certain there's no way it's inconsistent. But JJ opens his mouth and brings that crashing down. "Don't be nervous."

There's no way he can keep it up after being called out, but he tries his best. "I'm not nervous." Damn it, he thinks. That came out sounding so...

" _Relax_." While he's by all definitions a total shithead, JJ isn't being quite as insufferable right now. He's still infuriatingly confident, and it shames him all the more for not feeling the same, but he's speaking a little softer than normal. He's clearly at least trying to ease him into this. He starts to lean closer, and Yuri closes his eyes tight. The kiss is startlingly gentle and gradual, just a press of lips that naturally escalates to the slick, warm sensation of JJ's tongue across Yuri's bottom lip. He lays his hands across JJ's chest as he comes to lap against him, drinking him in. He tastes like the beer he was drinking-- does Yuri taste like cherry? But the feeling of tongue rolling slowly against tongue is completely new to him, and his face burns with eager arousal and embarrassment both. His hand comes to sit against Yuri's waist, and he backs him slowly up against the wall. With something behind him, he feels a little caged in and anxious, but at least JJ gives him plenty of distraction-- the pleasing shock of their intensifying kissing is plenty on its own. He's clumsy, but his partner knows what he's doing and guides him accordingly. It's not hard to learn from him. His hands find purchase in his clothing, and JJ slides off Yuri's coat and pulls his hoodie over his head. They press close and for a while, they're silent, the only sound in the room the slick sound of their mouths and the heavy sound of their breath.

Eventually someone has to speak. It isn't Yuri. "Bed?" JJ offers.

"What?" Feeling dizzy, it takes him a moment to register what he means. "Oh. ...Yeah."

The hotel bed is luxurious and large and soft. JJ lays him down on it and towers over him, knees on either side of his hips. Yuri swallows, throat bobbing. This is really happening. He's still nervous, but he's easing into it. JJ isn't rushing him, instead taking his time with him, and it's a relief. He kisses him again, brief, before brushing his hair aside and kissing up his jaw. Yuri's hands go to his sides. He isn't sure what to do with them, but he also doesn't get to worry about it for too long. His breath along his neck tickles, but his mouth up against his skin feels electric. He bares it for him, breath hitching, and JJ kisses and licks his way down to his collar. He gently applies pressure with his teeth, sucking at his pulse, tonguing it over until it's sore. Yuri makes a low noise in the back of his throat-- it just comes spilling out. He's embarrassed, but JJ doesn't react; he doesn't even tease him. He just continues on, hands finding their way to his body, feeling along his clothed torso before slipping under his shirt. His hands are warm and just slightly rough against his stomach and Yuri grunts again, sucking in a quick breath as he goes to play with his nipples, shifting on his back.

He wants to kiss him again. So he drags him away from his neck up by the jaw and does just that-- JJ clearly wasn't expecting him to go for it, so he makes a pleased noise. Drawing his tongue into his mouth, JJ sucks on it, and the surprise from that illicits a soft moan from Yuri. It makes him flush more than anything so far, and the fact that he continues to pinch and tug at his chest doesn't help matters. He draws his hands along JJ's back, aimlessly rubbing from his spine outwards. He already feels almost overloaded by the new sensation, and squirms under his touch as he slides his palms down his stomach. He pulls back just enough to tug off Yuri's shirt. He doesn't resist, but...

"You take off your shirt too," he tells him, sounding a lot more petulant than he wanted to. "I don't want to be the only one."

JJ laughs, sitting back and humoring him. His upper body is a lot more defined than Yuri's-- it's cut perfectly. Drawing his hands along his stomach, he finds the skin smooth and appealingly firm. "You like what you see?"

Yuri digs his nails in. "Don't make me change my mind. Your tattoos are ugly."

"They're stylish," JJ insists, but he leans down again to kiss him. He presses their bodies together, and Yuri shifts lightly against him, pulling his hands onto his back once again, He focuses on his lower back, playing with the waistband of his jeans before coming back up. The feeling of so much skin against his is slowly driving him crazy-- JJ is only a touch hard, but he's already at half mast. It's only a symptom of their difference in experience, but he can't help but feel embarrassed about it. Slipping his knee between his legs, Yuri also can't help but feel like JJ is reading him too well-- the pressure against his thighs makes him squeeze them against him, and JJ slowly draws higher to apply pressure to his groin too. One hand toys idly with his hair, and he's kissing his neck again, sucking hard enough that he's sure he'll bruise. He squirms and brushes harder against his knee, which gets him to involuntarily buck up, short of breath, hands closing and opening against his back. JJ responds eagerly, grinding down into him and making him groan. He can hear and feel him exhale roughly against his neck, and knows he's not unaffected either.

But Yuri isn't satisfied with just a breathy sigh. He wants to feel more of him under his hands, against his body, in his mouth. Though wary of doing something weird and getting teased, his desire is so overwhelming that it startles even himself. His pants feel too tight and the room feels too hot and his focus seems to have narrowed to a single point. Part of what brought him here was the desire to experiment, so Yuri goes for it. He dips his hands lower and takes two squeezing handfuls of his firm ass. The reaction is a lot more subdued than he wanted, but it does get the blood rushing to his dick: he grunts, and Yuri grinds upwards into him while rolling him under his palms.

JJ pulls back just a bit. They stare at each other a moment, and Yuri can't help but let his face screw up in mild horror as JJ sits up off him. The sudden lack of contact paired with the total confusion-- did he do something he didn't like after all?-- means Yuri is left reeling. "What?"

But he's pulling down his pants, and explains: "Just getting this off. You too." Yuri's relief must have shown up plainly, because JJ is smirking at him. Even hard, he'd do anything to smack that cocky grin off his stupid face.

He does obey though, and shimmies his pants off self-consciously. But JJ isn't stopping at his jeans-- he's pulling off his briefs along with them, unveiling his sturdy legs and more importantly, his thick, cut cock. His eyes are drawn there instantly, and he swallows. The sudden thought that every inch of that is going to go inside of him leaves him feeling mixed emotions. He's _nervous_ , but the spike of arousal that courses through him leaves him breathless. JJ notices where he's looking and does a spin as if he's showing off his whole body. Silly on its own, but there's just one detail he failed to pick up on before this, and suddenly remembering the depths of the Quebecois' ridiculousness like that helps to dull the churn of his stomach.

"Is that a fucking tramp stamp?"

JJ looks vaguely offended, and turns back to show him it. He looks at Yuri on the bed over his shoulder, and Yuri sits up. It certainly is a tramp stamp. "You don't like it?"

"Trashy." For the first time tonight, Yuri is grinning.

"That's what my ex said. That's fine. Van Gogh was only heralded as a genius after his death."

He's dead serious. This guy. He rolls his eyes. "You're an idiot. Come here."

JJ does, and he yanks him down into a kiss. He's hardly submissive, but he lets Yuri lead-- he takes the opportunity gladly, rolling his lower lip between his teeth, experimentally sucking. He can hear him grunt into the kiss and figures he's doing something right. Arms winding around his neck, JJ cranes down to meet him-- they part only for breath as Yuri hungrily brings them back together again and again. Eventually, JJ's able to manage a few words. "You'd look good with a few tattoos too."

He manages to breathe out between kisses. "You'll never see it if I get one."

"You never know what life has in store!" JJ is so blindly optimistic it makes him want to gag. JJ is positioning himself just so, and... now that they're laid on their sides facing each other, it's easier for his hands to roam-- so they roam, and JJ feels down Yuri's front to palm his hard dick through his boxers. The movement isn't drawn out, so it surprises him and he inhales sharply, pressing up into his palm. JJ seems amused by his inexperience. He strokes him with two fingers and Yuri exhales slowly, face burning, embarrassment strong, and just does what he can to shut himself up, watching his hands toy with him. There's a sense of having very little control, and being at his partner's mercy... it's not bad, just new, and every ministration leaves him reeling, wondering what's coming next. It's just petting down his front, but Yuri is already painfully hard and dribbling precum, aching for more.

Judging by the way he eases up, JJ seems to realize he's teasing him too much. Without any preamble, he tugs down Yuri's boxers and helps him kick them off. Like this, he can see him clearly, and JJ's expression can only be described as greedy as he drinks up the sight. The staring makes him feel exposed and nervous, so he tries to draw his attention away and towards something more productive. Yuri kisses him, shifting closer, arms winding around his neck until their bodies are flush together. He can feel the heat of JJ's hardening cock against his thighs, and the realization that he's done that to someone sends him shivering, overtaken by want and need. JJ lays his hands on him, rubbing his back and dipping lower, gradually massaging rhythmic patterns into his skin until he grabs at his full ass. Yuri digs his fingers through JJ's hair, combing through and tugging at it until it's a disheveled mess. He hears him groan into the kiss, and he presses closer, his cock rubbing up against his toned stomach and JJ's dick sliding between his thighs. He feels him twitch.

It seems to awaken something in JJ. He's pushing a little harder, hands kneading at his ass and pulling him closer by the hips. The damp friction against his warm body and the feeling of a cock between his legs makes him crave more. He gets what he wants soon enough-- he's reaching gradually between them, fingers coming to wrap around his dick, and Yuri can't muffle the soft noise of relief he makes at finally being touched directly. Held to his chest, Yuri buries his face in the crook of JJ's neck, shivering, nipples peaking as he swipes his thumb across his slit. Not quite realizing what he's doing, he sucks and bites at JJ's collarbone desperately, just wanting to get his mouth on something. Not even remotely used to this, his body is getting ready to shoot-- he can feel the pressure building, building, and--

"Yuri... are you gonna come?"

And JJ's hand slows. His voice is low, husky. The bluntness of the question paired with his breathless tone of voice sends him overboard with a shudder. He comes across his hands and their stomachs with a sharp breath and a soft moan, and the word _premature_ flashes across his mind. Unsatisfying for them both. And it was.

"Guess so." JJ clicks his tongue in a tsk and sits up. "You're in for a real treat if you thought that was good."

"Shut up." No matter the context, falling short for your inexperience is an embarrassing experience, and Yuri can't look at him as he gets off the bed and starts rustling around with something. It's obvious that they're not done here, but he's not so sure what's coming next. He calls over to him, but his back is turned to him. He gets an eyeful of his muscular back, ass, and of course that horrible tattoo. "What the fuck are you doing?"

JJ answers by throwing a condom at him. It bounces off his face and falls into his lap, and thankfully the same thing doesn't happen with the bottle of lube-- Yuri snatches it from the air. "Good catch!"

It's clear now where this is going. JJ comes back to the bed and settles himself between Yuri's legs, prying them open wide, and he feels exposed in a way he never has before. Though he's softened, Yuri can feel the telltale signs of arousal creeping through him once again. His imagination fills in a lot of blanks, but it doesn't need to for long-- he watches as JJ lowers himself down his front, kissing across his stomach, pink tongue swiping out across the sticky cum on his belly. It sends a jolt down his entire body. It's borderline gross. But the salaciousness of the gesture wins out, and Yuri watches on breathlessly as he continues downward.

He starts slow, taking his soft dick by the base and teasing his balls with his lips and tongue, thumbing over his inner thigh. It makes Yuri tremble. He's still sensitive, and what he's doing right now is close to uncomfortable; he can't help the low noise as he sucks on his balls, shuddering, hands coming to rest on his head. He pulls back just enough to speak, and his hot breath against his spit-wet skin makes Yuri gnaw on his bottom lip. "You're so reactive," JJ mutters, the smirk obvious in his voice. He licks a strip up the length of Yuri's cock, stopping an inch from the tip. "You've really never been touched."

He's firming up rapidly. JJ's mouth is hot on his dick, and he slips his tongue along his slit next, mopping up the precum already starting to drool out. He feels like he's going to melt. "Shut _up_ ," Yuri practically growls at him, unable to keep the need out of his voice. He wants nothing more than for him to swallow him up, and the way he keeps talking is frustrating. "Can't you use your mouth for something _good_ for once?"

"I'm glad you're finally feeling comfortable, Yuri." JJ doesn't listen. Of course he wouldn't listen, it's JJ. He's got to spew whatever he thinks of first with no filter whatsoever. It's a strange sort of feeling to be so pissed off and so turned on at the same time. He watches, scowling, face red, as JJ slowly plays with his cock, stroking him as he laps at him. He doesn't want to admit it, but JJ is good at this-- he has his breath quickly growing ragged, cock hard, but none of it is enough to actually get him off.

JJ leans away from him, and the loss of contact makes him ache. But it's not like he's just done with him or something like that-- he's prying the bottle of lube out of Yuri's hand and popping it open. He's generous with the slick liquid, dribbling it across his perineum and ass and fingers before finally reaching down and touching him; he's gentle but firm, massaging the ring of muscle, coaxing him open.

Yuri settles back, relaxing his body. It's not like this is the first time something's gone inside of him, and he exhales deeply as JJ slides in to the knuckle, whistling as he spreads him open, solely focused on working him enough to accept his cock. Twisting and scissoring inside of him, JJ's fingers tease him, never brushing up against his prostate but coming close, and the look on JJ's face tells Yuri all he needs to know. It's totally intentional. Frustration wells up again, and he glares straight at him. Whatever-- he can take whatever he dishes out.

That's what he thinks before he _does_ slip his fingers along that part of him, anyways. Yuri's cock flutters on his stomach, and he gasps, helplessly moaning as JJ rams up against it again and again, broad fingers seeming to know exactly where to go. His hands fly up to his mouth in horror, and JJ withdraws with a laugh, smacking his thigh hard enough that he leaves a red mark. It feels better than Yuri wants to admit. "I think you're ready."

"What the fuck is your problem?" Yuri hates him. Why is he having sex with him?

"I just think you're cute when you're embarrassed," JJ tells him it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "You should have heard yourself!"

Ugh. _Ugh._ Yuri throws the condom at him, and he catches it. He wanted it to hit him in the face. "Just do it already."

"Whatever you want," JJ says simply.

He watches him roll the condom onto his dick, already leaking, and forgets to breathe as he lines himself up. He drizzles more lube onto them both before pushing in. He slips easily inside, and Yuri doesn't know if he manages to stay silent for it-- the feeling of being filled up overrides all else, and his mind goes blank. There isn't any real pain-- just a sense of being gradually stretched and being a little too tight. Good. He was a little worried about pain, but JJ knows what he's doing. It makes him wonder how many times he's done this before, but he hardly has time to ponder that before he starts to pull back. It's all very slow, and Yuri is left aching for more by the time he pushes forward again. He moans low in his throat, relieved to finally be taking him in.

"You feel great." JJ's voice is strained, and he rocks into him gradually, letting his pace naturally speed up. Yuri squirms, clenching down on him, moving with him slowly and unevenly. It's awkward at first, but the initial thrusts leave him feeling vacant, reveling in the sensation of hard dick in his needy ass. He's aware of JJ gripping him by the thighs, spreading his legs lewdly, and he looks up at him with his eyes half lidded. Their eyes meet, and JJ leans down, dragging Yuri into a heated kiss. He swipes his tongue along his, dominating him, but Yuri doesn't particularly mind right now. He takes it, moaning into his mouth, and as he pulls back, JJ adjusts his grip onto his hips. Before he knows it, he's being held in place for JJ to piston into. The slap of skin against skin echoes in the room with the sound of the bedsprings and Yuri feels dizzy when JJ actually moans, so caught up in the feeling of his insides milking him raw that he completely forgets his pride and the smug exterior he's projected all night.

When Yuri looks at him now, he sees that JJ's face is screwed up in concentration and his tanned skin is flushed red all across his body. His grip on his hips is painful, but the display of force only serves to turn Yuri on more. He wants him in deeper. He wants to take it as hard as JJ can give it. So he hooks his legs around his hips, locking around him, shifting and writhing in his grip, thighs quivering.

The relentless pace is pushing him close fast. He's not going to last much longer. As he feels orgasm breathing down his neck, Yuri whines, shameless, doing everything he can to hold off. But his balls squeeze and he feels himself seize up around JJ's prick and there's nothing more he can do besides grip the sheets and toss his head and draw his legs tighter around him and arc his back, chest heaving. His dick kicks on his stomach and JJ reaches for it, wringing every last drop of cum out of him. He shakes as he's fucked throughout his orgasm, gasping, swearing, left without coherence and reduced to a mess.

But JJ isn't finished yet, so he continues-- he fucks him until it's painful, not from the roughness but from the sheer overstimulation of it all. But his muscles constrict him and choke his cock until he comes undone and it doesn't take much longer at all. Yuri watches his face the whole time, fascinated by the way it shifts and changes, the way he's completely wrecked by his orgasm as he shoots off into the condom. He's never looked so wiped out, not even after a performance. It's hot.

When it's over, JJ collapses onto him and catches his breath.

"Hey, shithead. You're heavy," Yuri says, already feeling the onset of sleepiness, weakly shoving at his shoulder.

"Pure muscle." JJ gets up, though, and pulls out and ties off. He chucks the condom into the garbage can by the side of the bed, and flops right next to him. They lay there in silence until their breathing evens out and Yuri is just about drifting off, the only thing keeping him awake being the fact that he's not under the blanket. He's snapped out of it by JJ trying to wrap an arm around him.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Yuri doesn't even open his eyes.

JJ doesn't pause in cuddling up to him. "Don't be so cold." He's comfortable to lean up against, but he's the most annoying guy he knows, so Yuri feels incredibly conflicted. He tries to squirm away, but JJ is persistent.

" _Huh_? You think I'm here for that? If you want a cuddle buddy, you can use the app to find one."

"Shhh. Just sleep."

He really is tired. As JJ pulls the blanket over them both, it starts to not seem like such a bad idea. This is the only time he'll do this, he vows to himself-- just like the rest of this encounter, JJ will only ever see him like this once.


End file.
